Mammon
| aspects = | status = | primordial = | pantheon = | home = Minauros, Nine Hells | formerhomes = | minions = | gender = Masculine | died = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power5e = | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = | alignment3e = Lawful evil | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = | holy days3e = | challenge3e = 25 | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = | alignment2e = | symbol2e = | homeplane2e = | realm2e = | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }}Mammon was a baatezu archdevil and the archduke of Minauros, the third layer of the Nine Hells, and the patron of greed and lust. Personality Mammon was ruthless, greedy, and lustful. He was able to use words and magic in a cunning way, establishing a friendship before committing an act of betrayal, often violently. Mammon invited mortals who'd proved themselves loyal to his palace and asked them to attend him. He granted them riches and power, but in exchange for disgusting service and suffering his attentions. He preferred to play with mortals, lulling them into a false sense of security, and enjoyed seeing them surprised when he turned on them. History Mammon's original form, which he could assume at will, was that of a pit fiend, but he was altered by Asmodeus. He betrayed both Dispater and Mephistopheles, his former allies, and as a result, was not trusted by any archdevil. As a result of the betrayal, Mammon had to plead to Asmodeus to retain his position. Mammon was cursed by Asmodeus and was confined to the city of Minauros. He always lusted for more power than he currently had; his ambition was to remove the curse and return to what he considered to be his rightful place, along with Glasya. Despite the general lack of trust towards Mammon, he gained influence over the witch-queen Zbavra. Equipment Mammon carried a magic shortspear, and was known to use a number of potions, including oil of invisibility, potion of greater magic fang, and potion of haste. He also wore a ring of protection and bracers of armor. Relationships During the Reckoning of Hell, he was allied with Mephistopheles and Dispater, with Glasya as his consort. After his many betrayals, however, no one in the Nine Hells trusted him. He earned the dislike of Tiamat for his subverting of evil dragons. Abilities Mammon had an immunity to fire and poison, and could resist cold and acid. Mammon is infamous for his use of dark magics. He could also assume the form of a pit fiend at will. His touch corrupted, turning otherwise good people into greedy vicious killers who would turn on their friends for their loot. Mammon was able to speak Celestial, Common, Draconic, and Infernal, and was also telepathic. He could see in any amount of light. Mammon could charm monsters and hurl fireballs, and could use greater teleport, see invisibility, and numerous other spell-like powers. He was also able to summon baatezu to assist him. Mammon's limbs, if severed, would regrow within around 5 minutes. He was also able to reattach the stumps of severed limbs almost instantly. Cults and followers Mammon's cults on the Material Plane were numerous, and he was popular amongst humanoids and non-humanoids alike, especially amongst the selfish and cruel races. He had illithid and beholder servants, as well as evil dragons, which he considered above the others, although Tiamat looked down upon this. A temple to Mammon would typically be a grand display of wealth, with traps and guards to protect it. The altar itself was usually covered in gold and jewels, and sacrifices were made with blades adorned with jewels. A cleric of Mammon was typically very wealthy through exploitation and coercion, and would typically wear red robes with gold trim, and as much gold jewellery as possible. Notable cultists included the dwarf Dorban Smokestone and the illithid Ruulam. Servants of Mammon The Servants of Mammon was the name given to Mammon's army, based in Minauros. It consisted mainly of osyluths and hamatulas with gelugon commanders. Symbol Mammon's symbol consisted of an open pair of scaled, red hands above a diamond-shaped black gem. Appendix References Connections Category:Archdevils Category:Lords of the Nine Category:Diabolic domain deities Category:Greed domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Minauros Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender